Intruder
by suckersoprano
Summary: Craig is happily having a quiet evening to himself until he gets an unwelcome visitor. Adult content, dubcon, nsfw, human au


Quiet evenings at home were Craig's favorite way to spend a Friday evening. Living in the city made it so he had to stay up late anyway, he might as well spend it curled up in his armchair reading a book. He had a cup of chamomile tea sitting on his end table, cooling down for him to drink when he wanted to go to sleep. It was peaceful, with his one lamp bent over his shoulder while reading a dog-eared copy of _The Shining_. He didn't normally like to read horror novels, but occasionally he would indulge, just like any other genre.

He finally picked up his mug of tea to take a careful sip, but suddenly there was a jarring crack of thunder dangerously close to his open balcony, making him drop the mug all over the carpet. Craig swore something colorful under his breath and quickly got to his feet to shut the doors to the balcony before it ruined the carpet further. Before he could get to the doors, something fell over behind him. He whipped around and searched his apartment for the culprit. He didn't see anyone and assumed it must've been the wind.

He shut the balcony doors and turned back to clean up the tea mess, but he was quickly grabbed around the waist and shoved against the wall. He made a squeak of surprise, but a hand was roughly pressed around his mouth to silence him. It was too dark to see who it was, but they were much, much taller than Craig. Lightning flashed; the only thing Craig could make out was the outline of someone wearing all black with something obscuring their face.

The figure has his body pressed against Craig, making it so he couldn't move unless the figure allowed him to. Craig was frozen on the spot in surprise and fear as the figure carefully removed his glasses and tossed them on a table near them. Even with blurred vision, Craig could see the figure pulling out a long strip of cloth while temporarily removing his hand from Craig's mouth. Craig involuntarily gasped when he could suddenly breathe again. The figure pressed up against him suddenly, making him draw in a further gasp. The cloth was quickly tied around his eyes and then the world went dark, but his sense of touch was heightened intensely. He could suddenly feel the dampness of the clothes his captor was wearing, as well as hear a raggedly aroused breathing coming from the figure.

Craig flinched when the figure grabbed his wrists, pinning them roughly to the wall, "Ahh! Let me go, I swear to god…," he said, only managing to whisper.

He heard a dark chuckle and the clink of metal. The intruder pressed both of Craig's wrists over his head to the wall with one hand and ran something cold and metallic up his arms, making him shiver. He almost didn't have the breath to say anything, he was shaking so hard. He felt the metal around his wrist, along with a sickening clack that meant it was now secured. Handcuffs, he realized, that's what he was being bound with, a pair of handcuffs. The other cuff hung loosely from his wrist while a completely separate set was secured around his other wrist. Two sets of handcuffs, Craig corrected himself.

"Let me go, or I'll call the police," Craig demanded, only sounding marginally louder than he had a moment before.

"Hmmm, and how are you going to do that?" the intruder asked.

Craig paused for a moment, realizing that he was clearly not thinking his threats through completely. The intruder took that moment of silence as an opportunity and whipped Craig around, linking the handcuffs behind his back. Craig made another half-squeak of protest as the intruder tossed him over his shoulder without much effort. He was being dragged to his bedroom by some robber or _worse_ now. He kicked and screamed a bit, but he was quickly tossed on a bed, _his _bed; he grunted with the sudden impact and tried his best to roll out of the way, but his attacker was already pressing his stomach to the mattress by his handcuffed wrists.

"Tell me a fact about handcuffs," the stranger said idly.

Craig stiffened with the realization that this cruel human being must know him if he knew that Craig spouted facts just like that. He didn't recognize a voice, or a smell, or anything! The body type matched a couple of people he might know… Craig tried to struggle again, but he heard the sound of cloth rasping against leather; a belt. He froze, knowing that might not be a good sign for him.

"Fact: Handcuffs were originally invented to bring back hunted animals without harm," Craig spouted without hesitating more. His voice had lost the distinct shake to it as well, Craig's pride noted.

With a flinch, Craig felt a pair of hands around his waist, unhooking his own belt and pulling down his zipper, "Tell me one about belts," the voice came as he eased Craig's slacks down his legs.

"F-Fact: Belts we-were invented by a r-rival pants company be-because at the time, all pants-pants makers were very p-poor tailors," he said, trying not to flinch or shiver each time he felt fingertips across his thighs.

He could feel his face flushing and every part of him was screaming to fight this, but a legitimate part of him was scared to get hit. He wouldn't admit this to the more proud side of him, but the idea that there might be some violence involved… His back slightly when he felt fingertips brushing across his bare legs again. He grit his teeth and tried to look behind him before he realized that he was still blindfolded; he'd shut his eyes from the sensation.

"Sensitive," came the voice again, more of a comment than a question, "A fact about sensitive skin?"  
>Craig had a fact on sensitive skin, but he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to tell this attacker what it might have been. It was the first time he could recall ever hesitating before spilling a fact. Maybe it was the nature of this <em>particular<em> fact that made him stop and think about it. Unfortunately, the intruder didn't seem so keen on letting him take his sweet time and gripped his hips tightly enough to make Craig bite back a cry of pain.

"C'mon now, a fact about sensitive skin," came the cool reminder; it had an edge to it that told Craig not to play games like this.

"Fact: The sk-skin is the most sensiti-ah!," Craig couldn't hold back a cry of pain while he was speaking; his attacker had gripped the flesh of his ass hard enough where Craig knew he'd find bruises later.

"Keep going," he was encouraged, though Craig was trying really hard not to whimper and nearly forgot what he was saying.

"F-fact: The skin is the m-most sensitive when it is injured or expecting injury," he managed to say much clearer this time; he couldn't be held responsible for the truthfulness of this fact, though.

"Is that so?" he attacker asked again, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Craig's underclothes.

"S-stop!" Craig said in a vain attempt in sounding brave and intimidating. That was pretty damn hard when face-down on a bed, blindfolded with his hands cuffed to his ass.

"Or what?" the voice asked, laced with cruel amusement.

There wasn't anything Craig could do at this point. His neighbors wouldn't exactly come running, considering how condescending he'd been and he wasn't strong enough to fight this attacker off, even if he wasn't bound by some uncomfortable metal circles. His attacker started pulling down his underclothes, making him try to wriggle out of the way, but he was suddenly pressed further down into the bed by what felt like a knee to the small of his back. He wheezed for air and because he was starting to shake from the contact. The intruder's rough hands weren't letting him forget they were there.

"Please…," he gasped under the weight, "Please."

"Please what?"

"St-stop," Craig shuddered when he felt a draft on his bottom half.

The intruder moved off of him and he thought that he was actually let go, but he was still blind and bound. The appalling slap that followed echoed around the room and Craig almost didn't think it happened to him until a split second later he felt the stinging pain on his ass. He bit his tongue hard to prevent any unsightly noises from escaping his lips, but that had _hurt._ Sad part of his reality right now was that after that sudden spank, his cock jumped right to attention.

His attacker seemed to notice this because Craig immediately felt something cool and smooth across his cock and balls. It felt like leather gloved hands, carefully handling his groin, "Nnnghh, ssssstop," Craig managed to spit out with some difficulty.

He suddenly lifted his blindfolded head, trying to look around to see why he was feeling something breathing on his legs. He tensed as he felt something warm and wet drag across his thighs and across his cheek straight toward his… Craig reared up on the bed, trying to get that tongue off of him.

"Stop! Stooop, that's _disgusting_, stop!" Craig pleaded, writhing and hating the fact that this actually felt _good._

"Always wanted to do that," the voice said smugly, releasing Craig from his grip.

Craig's face was beet red and he felt like he might melt straight through his mattress. He was so humiliated right now; he was being attacked by some horrible person he couldn't fight off who was licking him in all of the _worst_ places. A stray whimper escaped his lips when he felt something cold and slick pressed to him instead of a tongue. It must be some kind of oil, some kind of lube, which only meant one thing: they were going to fuck him. Gloved fingers were suddenly inside of him, causing him to make a strangled groan instead of worrying about what might happen next. They were shoved inside of him suddenly, but the attacker took his time carefully stretching and probing Craig, making him try to bite at his sheets to stifle any moaning.

The attacker started to thrust his fingers into Craig while he shoved his face deeper into the sheets, trying muffle any kind of noises that he might be making. Suddenly the fingers were removed and Craig could hear the sounds of gloves being taken off. His handcuffs were suddenly separated and the intruder flipped him over. His hands were forced above his head and he heard some fumbling and finally a small click, meaning he was back to handcuffed together. He pulled experimentally and found that he was handcuffed _to_ something, possibly his headboard.

Buttons clattering across the floor brought Craig back to the present when he realized his captor had grabbed his shirt and ripped it open without care for what it was. He made an undignified sound of fear until he felt that damn tongue circling his navel. He tilted his head back and shut his mouth, but he was still panting heavily and quickly. The mouth suddenly pulled away and Craig's back suddenly hit the mattress again. He hadn't realized how far he'd been stretching himself until he felt the presence again. He could hear some shuffling, like clothes being removed and promptly tossed on the floor. He naturally recoiled, trying to pull himself into the fetal position, but the intruder pulled his ankles away forcefully, pulling his body between them and hooking them over his shoulders.

Craig could feel body hair pressing against his legs and then when his knees nearly met his ears, he felt rough stubble brushing past his stomach. He flinched as it pricked him, but now there wasn't anything he could do about it. The stubble was suddenly removed from Craig's stomach, but he still felt it. He suddenly felt something else pressing against him and he sharply inhaled.

"No… no," Craig gasped; the intruder was pressing his knees against his shoulders, making his back curl and leaving him very vulnerable, "Stop! Please, stop! Nnnngh, stop!"

The pressure against him was intense and this attacker was too big and going too fast for Craig to handle this without some screams of pain. The intruder held his calves tight and pressed until Craig could feel the man's entire body against him.

"That wasn't so bad, huh?" the intruder said in a gruff, strained voice.

Craig could feel tears springing to his eyes from pain and now humiliation, "_Fuck you_, " was the only thing he could spout out.

"Flip that and my pleasure," the attacker said with a cruel edge.

Craig immediately regretted saying that when he felt a pulling and then a rough thrust again, several times. He wanted to cover his flushed face with his hands, but they were cuffed to a bedpost behind him. He wanted to cover his mouth to prevent him from screaming as this man was pounding into him, pulling in and out of him, but he couldn't. He wanted to at least see his attacker, see the face that was giving him so much pain and pleasure at the same time, but his eyes were covered. All of his control was lost now and it scared him so much.

"Ssssstop, stop, please," Craig half-hissed, half-moaned, "Ohgod, _please_ STOP!"

Requests clearly fell on deaf ears because the man leaned farther forward so Craig could hear some quiet and strained breathing in his ears. Craig couldn't handle this anymore, he tried to bite his tongue, but all of a sudden the intruder bit his shoulder and he opened his mouth to scream, opening it up like Pandora 's Box for all sorts of other noises that blurred the lines between pleasure and denial.

Craig tried to move away when he felt a rough and calloused hand encircle his cock suddenly, stroking him rather softly for someone pounding him so fast. He couldn't move anywhere, so he took to biting his lip until he tasted something coppery. The hand started stroking him faster and tighter until he felt like they might actually be trying to get him off. Craig strained against the handcuffs, trying desperately to pull them off or slip them off of his wrists! Anything to get him out of this!

Craig suddenly convulsed and shuddered, beginning to have one hell of an orgasm, "Oh… OH, OH-OHFUCK, RICK!" he suddenly screamed, cumming all over his stomach.

He barely heard the guttural moan, but he did feel the intruder pulling out of him and painting his chest white. Craig flinched when he felt some of it near his face and he gave one last half-hearted wrench of his body to get away, but it was no use. Craig was now used and completely drained of his energy. He lay there trying to catch his breath for a moment while the intruder moved off of him.

Craig felt his hands released from the bed post and then from each of the handcuffs. He didn't bother to lift his arms to take the blindfold off. He felt a pair of strong arms pull him up and hold him close. Craig sighed and moved closer to the warm body next to him.

"Y'alright, Peaches?" said the same voice, but much more familiar now, with that same slightly Southern drawl.

"Just fine, Rick, don't worry," Craig said wistfully, starting to feel tired.

Rick quickly picked up his wrists to examine them. They were chapped and red, but they didn't look like they were going to even bruise, thankfully. Rick pulled Craig even closer so he was almost on his lap.

"Did I do okay fer ya?" Rick said with a half of a laugh.

Craig pulled Rick's neck down toward him and gave him a reassuring kiss for the first time, "You scared me at first, but you did… you did just _stellar._"

"Y'kinda ruined it when you started t'screamin' my name," Rick chided.

"You'll forgive me," Craig said sleepily, "In the morning."

Rick chuckled and pulled the rest of Craig's shirt off, mopping up the mess they had both made on his chest and expertly tossing it into the laundry bin on the other side of Craig's room. Craig pulled down his comforter and crawled inside; holding it so Rick could climb in after him and he did. Craig immediately cuddled up to his side, looking for a bit of recovery comfort, which Rick was all too glad to give him. He wrapped on arm over his waist and then the other around his shoulders and pulled Craig so close it nearly hurt.

"The gloves were a nice touch, we didn't agree on that," Craig said, muffled by Rick's shoulder.

"Thought'cha might like that," Rick said with obvious mirth in his voice.

"I love you," Craig said suddenly, burying himself deeper into Rick's shoulder.

"I love ya, too, Peaches," was the unhesitating reply.

Craig's glasses and the knocked over tea were completely forgotten now that Craig was in Rick's arms. They both fell asleep quickly and it was an incredibly satisfying sleep for both of them, but the gears in Craig's mind were already grinding for their next little 'adventure.'


End file.
